


Deep hip opening

by melitta4ever



Series: Boyfriends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Benny is finally free to watch The Saints. Dean is trying to practice. Or it seems.Written for Karida's prompt: Dean being flexible enough to hook his legs over his arms, with his hands laced behind his head, accentuating his bowed legs. It pushes his ass up and puts everything on display and easily accessible.





	Deep hip opening

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to envydean for correcting my plentiful mistakes. The remaining are all mine.
> 
> A small request:  
> I've embedded links to example images to some yoga poses but I'm not sure how long these links will be viable. If you see a broken link, please let me know with a comment so I can replace it.

It was Saints vs Cowboys tonight and Benny was finally free to watch it live. At the comfort of his own home, on the big ass flat screen TV that he still felt giddy sitting across from it. He had Zapp's chips on a big salad bowl and Abita on ice. Most importantly, he had just finished frying some few dozens of Boudin Balls that smelled like home. He might let Dean eat a few. Maybe. If he was good.

 

“Wanna join?” he called while placing everything strategically in front of the TV set.

“I'll watch while working on this pose,” Dean responded as Benny had already guessed seeing him in exercise pants.

“You’re the most flexible guy I've ever met,” he said reminiscing some of the extraordinary postures Dean had folded himself into for sex, “I can't believe _you_ of all people need to work to be more… bendable.”

“Being able to do splits isn't the apex of flexibility, babe,” Dean smiled, the green of his brilliant eyes momentarily distracting Benny off the topic. “This is a really hard one: _[Dwi pada sirsasana](http://gratitudeforyoga.tumblr.com/post/47712496949/ifothersonlyknew-before-i-knew-it-both-feet),_ I can only do it lying down yet.”

Benny grunted a response. As much as he liked the results of having a boyfriend who had been a cheerleader in his highschool years, some of the positions Dean forced himself into on the mat were plain creepy.

Nestling inside his ultra-comfortable leather game-chair, Benny gave a furtive glance and saw Dean unfolding an extra-large, moss-green yoga mat behind him. It was his loss, Benny reminded himself, popping another Boudin Ball into his mouth.

 

The game started slow. Both teams were playing strong, defense for each one stood like brick walls. It seemed the 0-0 scoreboard wasn't going to change any time soon.

 

Benny checked Dean on yet another commercial break and almost choked on his beer.

Dean was lying on his back, in the most ever exposed position Benny had had the pleasure to witness. His bowed legs was stretching on his side all the way up, with his feet snaked behind his head, held there by his arms. And most importantly, naked.

This time it was Benny's boner that was blitzing instead of the quarterbacks.

“You're… You're naked,” he stammered like a dumb Tarzan.

“I wanted to catch your attention,” Dean chirped, sounding perfectly normal for a person that looked like haphazardly folded by a very impatient toddler.

“I always pay attention to you, _chéri_ ,” especially when Dean was naked.

Benny dropped on his knees in front of his twisted boyfriend and delved right into that inviting ass.

“Benny!” Dean hissed upon the sudden attack, but didn't continue the complaint.

“Fuck!” Benny exclaimed without raising his head from that deliciousness. “But you're just too good to pass.”

He pushed his tongue into the winking asshole in between nibbling around Dean's sensitive groin. He munched on his full, soft balls; sucking them into his mouth one by one before finally engulfing his leaking cock.

“I can't… Not in this position,” Dean wheezed, “I have to be completely relaxed here.” He definitely didn't sound relaxed.

Benny raised his head after one last, long lick, then helped his twisted boyfriend to unfold. Dean took a deep breath when his appendages lay safely on their proper positions over the mat. Benny watched him for a moment, from the heated cheeks to the twitching cock. Dean looked as bewitching as ever. The most beautiful thing that Benny had ever laid eyes on. And for some unfathomable reason, all Benny's.

 

“What are you thinking, babe?”

Dean's voice brought him back to the moment and the quickest answer he could think of was how Dean's delicious asshole, that he had been enjoying moments ago, was now hiding between those gloriously soft orbs.

“Can you do another one for me?” he asked, “The one where you pretzel your legs…”

“Lotus pose?”

That sounded right. See, Benny did pay attention.

“But with your arms going through...them.”

“[Garbha pindasana](https://goo.gl/images/EoYaDH)?”

Not that much attention.

“I don't know,” he shrugged. “Why don't you show me?”

Dean pretzeled his legs, putting his feet on the opposite hip bones as if he was actually comfortable doing so. Maybe he was. His arms came out through the locks of his legs; not as easily.  

“I'm not really good at this…” Dean complained and Benny barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“You’re fucking perfect like this,” he answered instead, then slowly pushed Dean back on the mat watching the surprise in his brilliant eyes. “Just fucking perfect.”

He was. He looked like a perfectly wrapped gift with a bow on top. And his ass was looking right at Benny's dick, wordlessly inviting him. Benny pushed slowly, sinking into the pleasure. Dean gurgled.

“Deep breaths, _chéri_ ,” grunted Benny, parroting Dean's words back to him from the one time he had forced Benny to join in his practice. “Breathe into the resistance.”

“You bastard,” Dean gasped a laugh even while relaxing his muscles and allowing Benny in.

Benny could pull on Dean's arms to rock him back and forth; moving him on his dick as he fancied. All the while he could watch Dean's beautiful dick; swollen and leaking and bright red. Dean convulsed as much as possible in his tangled position every time Benny decided to play with that pretty: a little patting here, a soft stroke there...

“Babe… I can't possibly continue any longer.” Dean stopped that fun after some time.

Not that Benny was anywhere close to be done.

“Let's do the swan thing,” he offered while untwisting his lover's limbs.

“Swan?”

“Was it peacock?” It was a bird, Benny was sure. “You do it all the time for your hips after you spend the night on your computer.”

“[Pigeon](https://goo.gl/images/U2mLr3).”

“That one.”

Dean turned toward the mat with a smile —muttering _'swan’_ like it was the funniest thing— and lay down on a bent leg; letting the other leg straight on the mat. Considering the fact that the straight leg trailed behind him like a long tail, peacock was a much better name for this pose; no wonder Benny misremembered.

“Oh, it feels good,” Dean groaned, pushing himself even lower by stretching his arms out and pressing his chest on his bent leg.

This position always made Dean's ass look spectacular. Not surprisingly, even more so when he was naked.  

Benny had to work a little bit for the logistics but he managed to direct his dick into the slick entrance in no time. Dean moaned; in a totally debauched way this time. And although Benny wanted to attribute all that delicious sounds to what his cock was doing to Dean, most probably it was partly due to the weight he kept applying on Dean's hips.

Dean's ass felt tighter in this pose, as if Benny had to force through the clamps of muscles to open himself some space each and every time he pushed in.

“Gimme a kiss, _chéri_ ,” he asked, pulling Dean up. “In that peacock style.”

“It's [queen pigeon](https://goo.gl/images/ib4SiW),” Dean apparently couldn't help correcting him even in his current predicament. He lifted himself on his arms, whole upper body raising like a cobra while the lower part was squeezed under Benny. Dean stretched his head even further back, inviting Benny for a taste —intentionally or not. Kissing Dean and giving him hickeys to last while lazily fucking him was as good as the mighty sensation on his cock. But  the very best part was watching his cock visibly pushing against Dean’s stomach every time he thrusted in this impossible position.

“The pressure on my prostate is getting too much, Benny,” Dean complained about the pose, “Oh, God! It's like you're sitting right on top of it!” Or, actually… he sounded more like he appreciated it.

“Let me see if I can remedy it.” Benny replied with a flick of his hips. Dean's dick twitched beautifully as an answer.

“I can't come like this, babe. I can't flex the muscles necessary for coming.”  

“But we should at least do the other side.” Benny suggested, “We don't want your practice to be lopsided.”

 

Afterwards it was Dean who made a request. “Let's do it in [child pose](https://goo.gl/images/nqZfSQ).”

“Don't like the name much.”

“Just…” Dean kneeled on the mat, then bent down over his legs with his arms lying next to himself, hands reaching behind him. “Pull my arms while fucking me,” he asked like asking his bread to be buttered. “I need the counter stretch.”

In this position _—child pose_ Benny couldn't help mocking in the safety of his own mind— he could fuck Dean as fast as he liked, yes, but he couldn't really go deep. Not like in the other poses that left Dean completely and totally and shamelessly exposed. Still, listening to Dean's breathless moans every time he rammed into him was, as said in that famous commercial, _priceless_.

 

“I've something else in my mind,” Benny let Dean know before manhandling him on his back. “Do the one with your leg stretched to the side.”

“[Supta padangusthasana](https://goo.gl/images/5BRoGg)?” Dean asked as if Benny could understand the question let alone answer it. Benny just nodded, hoping there weren't too many poses with the same description.

Lying on his back, Dean lifted his right leg; holding onto his big toe. He, then, opened his leg to the side, all the way down, exhibiting his nether regions to the elements and to eagerly waiting Benny.

Now, that was more like it.

Benny fucked Dean as he wished in this position: fast, hard and deep.  He didn't stop even when Dean decided to change legs in the middle of fucking. With his every thrust he impaled Dean onto his cock, causing Dean's neglected one to jump from one side to the other; leaking and constantly begging for attention.

He came inside Dean while pressing that anatomy-defying leg down and pulling those plump hips back to jam into him deeper than ever.

 

“If you're feeling stretched enough, we can do this ear ringing one,” Benny suggested after gaining his breath back.

“Ear pressure,” laughed Dean, but his voice came strangled under Benny's weight. “[Karnapidasana](https://goo.gl/images/9t57hr),” he further corrected Benny like Benny would care. Actually...he might. He would need a cheat sheet for the future.

Benny helped him into the pose by lifting Dean's legs up and over. Dean, the flexiblest boyfriend extraordinaire, placed his knees right in front of his shoulders, keeping his ass as the highest point of his body.

“Fuck! Dean. Every fucking time it's impressive.” Benny let him know about his appreciation of Dean's strapping body while patting the said body as if to convince himself it wasn't a magic trick.

He scooted to the other side of Dean, to face him. Then, he gently pushed his tired dick into that upside-down mouth. This might not be the best position for a blow job, but Dean attacked his dick with gusto; licking and sucking Benny through his struggled breathing.

And while Dean cleaned Benny's dick, Benny sucked the cream out of Dean's soft ass, leaving Dean as a buzzing, keening mess. An upside down, contorted, vulnerable, beautiful mess.

Benny didn't stop when Dean understandably cut his sucking short to catch his breath. On the contrary, he pushed his tongue in deeper, licking the inner walls of that pleasure hole. He didn't stop when Dean begged to be touched either, that he was close, that he needed just one pump for the sake of love. Instead, he sucked Dean's balls into his mouth, slobbering them with saliva while his nose kept playing _pat-a-cake_ with Dean's asshole.

If Dean was in any other position, he would already have slithered out. Not like this. Benny knew, in order to prevent a neck injury, Dean couldn't even turn his head. And while Benny kept holding Dean's hips up a little to avoid putting too much weight on that pretty neck, Dean still couldn't risk wiggling out. He was completely at Benny's mercy.

Benny stopped for a moment to contemplate on this, then plucking his lips he softly blew on Dean's bright red dick.

“I want you to come like this.” He blew again, concentrating on the tip, “Can you?”

“Benny… Please…”

“Do you want me to free you?”

“Fuck!” Dean cried, “I can't move my hips; how am I gonna come?”

“Do you want to be free?” Benny asked one more time while tickling that delicious cock with the tip of his tongue.

“Jesus fucking.. Benny!” Dean's hands were clutching on the mat to the point of tearing crescent shaped holes in it. “I really can't come like this, babe?”

“Don't you wanna try and see?”

“Yes! Oh you fucking— Please yes! Just, suck me, please.”

This time Benny didn't lose any time. He sucked Dean's dick in all the way to the root with his chin engulfed in Dean's soft pubes while his nose massaging Dean's now pretty tight balls. He hugged Dean, pressing his legs even tighter into his body, probably restricting his breathing a little too. But this way he could lift Dean up more, giving him a little leeway to enjoy his orgasm. And enjoy Dean did. He convulsed in that trapped position like he was touching a live wire and kept squirting deep into Benny's gullet.

As soon as Dean's dick stopped twitching, Benny laid him down, opening up his smashed body.

“I think I started to enjoy yoga,” he whispered while placing little kisses to his tired boyfriend's face. “I confess it turned out to be really fun when I joined in.”

“Fucker!” Dean breathed out.

“You didn't like it?”

Dean pulled him in a big, juicy kiss instead of an answer.

“Now, it's time for savasana, the hardest pose,” Dean said, not really sounding like he was up to whatever it was.

“What?!”

“It's [corpse pose](https://goo.gl/images/cjmdc1),” Dean answered, his smiling eyes already closing.

He looked like he had already founded nirvana, lying down in the most supple way, as if floating on a fluffy cloud.

Benny watched him in this _corpse pose_... from the tousled spiky hair to the rainbow painted toenails... from the resting Adam's apple to lazily snuggling cock… Dean looked otherworldly beautiful, like the fae folk that his momma used to tell the most enchanted stories about.

A loud whistle came out of the TV, cutting Benny's thoughts in half. He, obviously, had missed a touchdown with no clue who had scored.

He shrugged. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to reanimate this enchanting corpse.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't, I repeat do not, take this story as a prompt to spice up your sex life. Although I'm not an expert, I'm almost sure nothing described here is even remotely healthy. The only reason Dean is not crippled after the events in this story is because he has an angel looking after him ::snickers::


End file.
